The Good Old Days,Le Bon Vieux Temps
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Une prom très lémoniaque,où se mêlent costumes d'époque,souvenirs d'enfance,Sexy Eddy,douche ravageuse, sucette à l'anis, pardon au Mini Eddy... AH-Participation au Graduation&Prom Contest .
1. The good old days

**PARTICIPATION AU GRADUATION & PROM CONTEST  
><strong>  
>Titre de l'OS : The Good Old Days<br>Sujet choisi : Bal de promo  
><span>Instigateur du bal<span> : Elizabeth Mary Masen  
><span>Chaperon<span>: Elle-même  
><span>Danseurs<span> : Edward et Bella  
><span>Charte du bal<span> :  
>-Edward et Bella, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett<br>et Mike Newton sont la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer  
><strong>-L'histoire, les personnages et lieux inventés pour celle-ci  
>sont la propriété d'<strong>Elizabeth Mary Masen<strong>  
>-Cet one-shot est présenté ici par <strong>plaisir <strong>d'écrire et de **partager** un texte.  
>Ainsi il est écrit dans un <strong>but non lucratif<strong>.  
>Même si les<strong> reviews <strong>sont le **salaire** de l'**auteure**…à bon entendeur, salut.

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur :**  
><strong>http:www. fanfiction(.)net/community/GraduationandProm_ContestOS/94113/  
><strong>_**N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour votre OS préféré sur le profil associé au concours.**_

_**La réponse aux reviews anonymes se trouvent dans mon forum correspondant**_

* * *

><p>Dans le <strong>cirque<strong> qu'était souvent les fins d'années scolaires, nous avions décidé, ma petite bande et moi-même, de faire une incursion à la prom. Evidemment, il fallait faire attention, nous ne voulions pas ressembler à des **courgettes** dans un champ de carottes.

Je faisais confiance à notre chère Alice, ce soir nous serions tous impeccablement vêtus et ce même au prix de quelques tortures, nous serions superbes, elle l'avait jurée, surtout pour la partie torture. Genre m'épiler les sourcils partiellement pour que je ressemble à Edward Masen, un dandy du XIX° siècle, elle aura tout fait, mais c'est vrai que la ressemblance entre lui et moi était plutôt troublante.

A 20h30, on arrive au gymnase décoré pour l'occasion, ce qui me fait penser que le CVL à fait du bien meilleur boulot que le pompeux comité **P**our **O**rganiser **U**ne p**R**om **R**utilante et **I**noubliable –souvent abrégé en P.O.U.R.R.I.- de Mike Newton quand nous étions nous-mêmes élèves

Quand je vous parlais de notre bande, vous m'avez certainement pris pour un lycéen, mais désolé de vous décevoir, ce n'est plus cas depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Mais on se connaissait depuis le collège, et notre bande elle avait tout supporté, les **a****l****tercations**, les nouveaux copains, les copines, les disputes, les mots que l'on regrette, les mots que l'on n'a pas dits…elle avait même survécue à nos mariages successifs.

D'abord, il y'avait eu Alice et Jasper, qui soit dit en passant ne pouvaient vraiment pas se saquer au collège mais s'étaient considérablement rapprochés pendant les vacances entre la troisième et la seconde. Je pense que les deux semaines ensembles les avaient bien aidés.

Et puis après Bella et moi on était passés devant l'autel quelques années après le difficile épisode de Columbia. Bella, elle avait toujours été ma meilleure amie, même si tout le monde pensait que j'allais finir avec elle, à croire qu'on voit plus facilement la paille dans l'œil du voisin que la poutre dans le sien…

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais maintenant avec ma petite femme, mon grand amour, ma chérie, ma Bella, mon héroïne, mon pot de Nutella, mon caramel au beurre salé, mon chou, mon amour, mon ange.

Parce qu'avec elle c'était du bonheur à l'état sauvage, nature, sans colorant, sans conservateur, une jouissance d'enfer. ! C'était mieux que tout, mieux que l'alcool, mieux que le sexe, mieux que la soirée échangiste de nos 30 ans, mieux que la masturbation, mieux que le jour où elle avait demander le Kâma-Sûtra à la bibliothécaire du lycée, mieux que tout les romans libertins de mon adolescence, mieux que la liberté, mieux que la Vie...*

Putain, je deviens trop lyrique, presque comme Emmett, le cousin de Bella qui sous son air de brute pleine de muscles est putain de romantique. J'aimais ça aussi, mais trop de guimauve, ça donne des carries. Et pis aussi, parce que sous ses airs de petit agneau gentillet, Bella, c'est un vrai tyran, la fois où elle m'a enchainé au lit avec interdiction stricte de bouger, ah bah putain, je m'en souviens encore…

Mais bon, redevenons sérieux, ce soir, le seul lycée de la capitale de la cuillère pour ne pas nommer Spoon City, est en pleine effervescence, c'était pire que si la Statue de la Liberté avait fait tomber son cachet de Percocet** dans l'Atlantique…2000 habitants, 157 lycéens, 1 magasin de fringues portables pour les moins de 50 ans. Je vous laisse imaginer le bordel. Par contre la gérante, elle doit s'en frotter les mains, rien qu'avec la prom, elle a dut multiplier son chiffre d'affaire habituel par 10.

Et le bal costumé, c'était une belle affaire, avec le thème du bon vieux temps*** dont certains avaient visiblement abusés…James Newton était venu en homme des cavernes, la peau de bête synthétique complétant à la perfection son naturel bestial. Quoique que, certains animaux doués d'intelligence pourraient prendre ça pour une insulte.

Faut dire que ce mec est tellement con qu'il risquerait de se faire un **claquage** de neurone en bougeant autre chose que le petit doigt ou en faisant fonctionner le petit pois qui pouvait être confondu avec son cerveau.

Nous on a fait plus classique l'époque Régence et je peux vous jurez que sa petite robe tout droit sortie de l'univers de Jane Austen me rend dingue. C'est un fantasme qui prend chair avec le « As long as you wanna be my Darcy,I'll be your Elizabeth.» qu'elle m'avait murmuré lors de notre nuit de noce. Mais il faut que je me contienne, on n'a même pas encore commencé à danser.

En montant dans la voiture, Bella m'avait dit qu'à cette époque les femmes ne portaient pas de talons, ce qui lui éviterait bien des **ampoules** et je lui chuchote tendrement qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se torturer pour être belle, elle l'est naturellement. Je la sentis rougir légèrement et je plaque un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres soyeuses.

Jasper et Alice sont allés faire un tour en 1860, mon meilleur ami est d'ailleurs plutôt général que **soldat**. Notre cher Jazz le cache bien mais il est en fait le descendant direct de Stonewall Jackson****. Cependant dans notre petite ville du Nord assez conservatrice mieux vaut éviter de le dire si on ne veut pas se retrouver chasser de chez soi à coup de **fourchette**.

Dans la salle, l'ambiance se réchauffe un peu et je vois que quelques élèves ont sortis des bouteilles et faites-moi pas croire que c'est du Champomy, on n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie. Ils ne sont ni les premiers ni les derniers à amener des trucs costauds à la prom.

C'était pas comme si l'alcool adoucissait les mœurs et rendait tout plus beau, genre les éléphants roses et les lézards bleus, c'est sexy…Bon, même si vous me croyez pas, évitez de vous y mettre parce que pour s'en dépêtrer, c'est une autre affaire, je parle d'expérience.

Le type recruté pour le job de DJ fait du bon boulot Smells like Teen Spirit en ouverture de soirée , c'est vrai que ça en déride quelques uns. Ma femme se déhanche tellement lascivement que c'en est presque provocateur. Imagine Lizzie Bennett qui gesticule sur du rock, c'est tout à fait ma chérie. Sans crier gare, on passe à un slow langoureux et mon pantalon devient encore plus étroit.

Elle se laisse choir sur mon épaule et dépose des baisers enflammés dans mon cou. On se sent tellement bien, elle me murmure dans le creux de l'oreille : « Bella aime les sucettes, les sucettes au Mini Eddy, les sucettes au Mini Eddy  
>qui donnent à ses baisers, un goût un peu osé, lorsqu'elle n'a sur la langue, que le pas si petit bâton, elle prend ses doigts et retourne tester le reste du corps…. *****» sur le ton d'une petite fille racontant un <strong>secret<strong> sur un ton badin.

Mais je sais qu'une petite fille ne m'offrirait jamais ce genre de sucette et de tout façon d'une autre que Bella, je refuserais. Par contre, maintenant, c'est moi qui ait le bâton et encore plus dur que tout à l'heure, putain, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais ma femme sera ma perte.

Dans le **brouillard** qui envahit mon esprit, je me rappelle de notre prom à nous, quand nous avions 17 ans. On avait fait des trucs dingues ce soir là du genre couché avec notre meilleur ami. C'avait été ma première fois même si Bella avec son tempérament collectionneur de l'époque l'avait déjà donnée à un autre.

Le lendemain, on s'était réveillés dans le même lit, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, on dormait souvent ensemble. Sauf que j'avais une gueule de bois monumentale, et lorsque je soulevais la couverture pour sortir du lit, je vis quelque chose qui me dégrisa instantanément… nous étions complètement et totalement nus.

Mais on avait gardé ça pour nous. Ça m'avait fait un peu mal de voir que Bella ne m'avait pas attendu, pourtant à 12 ans, on s'était bien promis toutes nos premières fois. Pour moi, elle avait été le premier amour, le premier baiser, la première fois. Ça fait très romantique dit comme ça, mais je dois avouer qu'à la fac, j'avais foutu une claque au romantisme.

On avait renouveler quelques fois l'expérience et chaque fois avec des règles précises : pas de sentiments, pas de baisers, pas de petits surnoms tendres, du sexe pur, dur et bestial, rien d'autre. Elle m'avait dit que c'était pour pas que je finisse par me fouler le poignet à force de l'utiliser. Qu'elle faisait ça par charité pure, se foutant de ma gueule à la moindre occasion, comme pour bien m'affirmer que je n'étais rien pour elle.

Ce n'était pas la Bella que j'avais connu, c'en était une autre que la vie avait rendue amère et désabusée. Mais les quelques fois où elle avait dormie avec moi et qu'au petit matin, je pouvais librement la contempler et la regarder se blottir dans les draps comme un petit chaton, je savais que la Bella que j'aimais était encore là.

J'avais mis longtemps à lui pardonner, j'avais tant souffert par sa faute, mais sans rien oublier, j'avais réussi à surmonter.

Une période assez difficile que ces années fac. On n'avait jamais été aussi physiquement proches, nos apparts étant voisins. Mais on s'était pas adresser la parole pendant plus de six mois, un véritable enfer et on était devenus aussi invivables l'un que l'autre.

J'avais fait de la dépression, j'étais devenu un **fantôme**, sans elle, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, un spectre errant de part le monde, sans but. Alors qu'elle, je le savais par Melanie, une amie de Kate, elle s'envoyait en l'air avec tous les gars possibles du campus. Elle se foutait de tout ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Elle avait couchée avec plus d'une vingtaine de gars, les larguant tous le lendemain. Elle avait même réussie à faire changer d'orientation sexuelle le toujours gay William Blake.

Kate m'avait été d'un grand soutien, elle savait bien que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Que j'aimais encore la fille que j'avais rencontrée à 5 ans au Thrifhtway de Spoon City. Elle était devenue une grande amie de Bella et souvent elles passaient des heures à discuter, -vive le téléphone illimité-.

On avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais maintenant on était juste tous les deux enfin tous les six et j'ose l'espérer toujours aussi heureux qu'aux jours de mon innocent : « Tu sais Maman, et bien quand je serais grand, et bien je me marierais avec Belle ». Je connaissais même pas son prénom et je l'aimais déjà…

Soudain, la lumière vive des projecteurs et la voix tonitruante de Mark Despoints me sortit de la **plénitude** qui avait été mienne durant mon instant pas si court de rêverie où j'avais dansé ces slows mécaniquement, ce qu'avait remarquait instantanément Bella mais qui n'en montra rien.

Il fallait dire que c'était elle qui m'avait appris à danser pour que, je cite : « La fille qui ira à la prom avec toi n'ait pas les pieds qui finissent en compote et qu'elle ait besoin d'une provision à vie de **pansements** pour s'en remettre ! »

C'est vous dire si je dansais mal à l'époque mais maintenant je me suis amélioré même si pour ce qui est de jouer du piano, c'est moi qui ait tout appris à ma très chère femme qui jouait du violon comme sa grand-mère maternelle, Jane.

N'empêche, rêvasser, ça fait du bien de temps en temps et comme ça, la soirée file plus vite et je pourrais bientôt me libérer du carcan de tissu qui emprisonne mes désirs les plus osés.

La musique se tut en même temps que les projecteurs se braquent sur la minuscule scène, on allait avoir les résultats de l'élection du Roi et de la Reine de la Prom …

Je pariais les 50 $ dans la poche de mon costume 1900 que Newton va gagner … merci qui, merci papa…putain de fils à papa pourri gâté.

Après un dernier instant de faux suspens où l'urne dans laquelle les élèves avaient disposés leurs bulletins de votes tout au long de la soirée fut dépouillée, on eut enfin les résultats, comme si je m'en souciais…faisons comme si je m'en préoccupais et que ma vie dépendait de ces résultats.

James Newton et Ann O'Nyme étaient Roi et Reine évidemment, l'homme de Cro-Magnon qu'il représentait avait l'air grotesque avec sa couronne, n'en déplaise aux vrais hommes de Cro-Magnon et en seconde position ex-æquo étaient Will D'Arcy et Liz Bennet et Phil Aberbie et Victoria McCarthy -la fille d'Emmett et Rose-.

Jazz me devait 25 $, 10 cts il avait parié que ce serait Will et Liz qui gagneraient juste parce qu'ils faisaient hyper romantiques en habits XVIII° et que leurs noms les prédestinaient à de grandes choses…le mec, il avait du lire Orgueil et Préjugés.

Genre tu t'appelles Juliette et bin ton copain, il s'appellera Roméo.

Merde, c'est sensé être moi le prof de littérature qui fait des allusions bizarres que personne ne comprend. Dans le genre « On n'est pas à Vérone » aux ados bourrés d'hormones qui s'embrassaient sous la fenêtre de ma salle de classe. Quoiqu'il n'y a pas que les ados pour faire des choses pas très très catholiques dans une salle de cours.

Je n'attends pas les discours de ses Majestés des Mouches et je fais part à Bella de mon envie pressante et **incommensurable** de sentir son corps encore plus près du mien car je me suis retenu toute la soirée et je n'en peux tout simplement plus.

A défaut d'être un homme de Cro-Magnon, moi je suis un Homo Erectus. Vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas ça, vous en êtes sûrs ! Si vous aviez bouffer cinq ans de latin, vous ne diriez pas ça. Ah, vous avez fait cinq ans de latin…bon alors je suis juste un homme ordinaire qui meurt d'envie de coucher avec sa femme.

En un murmure soufflé à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle me dit qu'elle endurait le même martyr, on se dépêche donc de sortir de la salle surchauffée. On se précipite dans les vestiaires du gymnase, dont on referme la porte derrière nous et je nous déshabille à une vitesse fulgurante bientôt il ne lui reste plus que son petit coordonné de soie bleu roi.

Je le lui arrache sauvagement presque aussi férocement qu'elle m'a ôté d'un même geste mon pantalon et mon boxer qui va rejoindre sa robe dans un coin de la salle.

Je plaquais son corps bouillonnant de désir contre le carrelage froid de la douche et je continuais en titillant ses replis et je vois qu'elle est vraiment impatiente et les petits plaintes qui viennent s'échouer sur ses lèvres m'en disent long…mon médius et mon index m'ont bien vengés de l'infamie d'hier matin.

En effet, hier matin alors que nous étions sur le point de partir au lycée, nous avions tous deux cours à huit heures, elle se mit à finir son yaourt de la manière la plus érotique qu'il soit, en se léchant consciencieusement et langoureusement les doigts qu'elle avait recouvert du dessert lacté.

Putain, j'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être érotique de bouffer un yaourt mais on en apprend tous les jours, comme je le dis souvent à mes élèves, qui m'avaient vus arriver dans un drôle d'état.

J'avais eu un désir de Bella gros comme ça et aucun moyen de le satisfaire immédiatement, je suis resté assit sagement pendant les deux heures de cours de littérature que j'avais avec les premières, moi qui d'habitude est si mobile sur mon estrade, j'ai du en surprendre plus d'une…

Pour continuer mon doux châtiment qui est un supplice tant pour elle que pour moi, je lui demandais de se rhabiller pendant que je faisais de même… putain, la route jusqu'à la maison va être longue…qu'est ce que j'ai pas fait...

Ma petite femme me dit en plus qu'elle voulait manger une sucette avant de partir, mais on est parti précipitamment, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en profiter quand elle était sortie de son emballage.

On s'engouffra à toute berzingue dans la Rapide 303 km/heure de vitesse de pointe, elle porte bien son nom. Pendant la dizaine de minutes que dure le trajet, je dois vraiment me contenir pour ne pas mettre ma main sous la robe de Bella mais je dois rester maître de mon véhicule et de la situation.

On sort avec précipitation de l'habitacle et je prends les clés de la maison que j'ouvre vraiment vite.

A peine la porte fébrilement ouverte qu'elle me plaque par un baiser sauvage et plein de fougue contre le mur du couloir. Je passe les mains sous sa petite robe que je lui enlève fissa et je caresse chaque courbe, chaque muscle, chaque trait de cette poitrine adorée que je vénère avec délicatesse.

Mais, dans son regard obscurcit par le désir, je vis qu'elle voulait y'allait à l'indomptée. J'aimais ça. Mais je voulais aussi profiter de son corps et de tout ce qu'il saurait m'offrir.

Vu que nous sommes deux à vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu là, je me décidais finalement à lui enlever tout ce qui faisait encore barrière entre son corps et le mien. J'ôte ma chemise compromettante. Je baladais mes doigts de pianiste le long de sa clavicule, elle frissonnait d'anticipation.

Parce quelque soit le côté wild que je veuille bien adopter pour ses fantaisies, je ne pouvais l'être pour longtemps car je ne répondais plus de rien dès lors qu'elle entrait en scène.

Le maillot de bain de mon dix-septième anniversaire, je m'en souviens encore, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avec une fougue de jeune amant caché dans le noir...Heureusement que les enfants sont partis en week-end chez Elizabeth et Jack, mes beaux-parents, ce qui nous laisse le **champ** libre à toutes nos fantaisies.

**Pov Bella**

Je lui enlève son pantalon en essayant de ne pas rompre ce baiser mais c'est malheureusement impossible donc sur une sorte de fou-rire, je lui enlève ce morceau de tissu gênant malmené fortement à l'entre-jambe et il me prend l'envie d'être taquine et de caresser son membre tendu pour moi.

Je le sens faiblir sous mes caresses et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... nous nous précipitons dans la chambre "cachée" que nos chers enfants prennent pour un débarras ou au mieux pour un petit salon personnel.

On se jette sur le lit comme des ados pleins d'hormones et mon cher mari m'enlève ce qui me reste de sous-vêtements, visiblement le soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue à bien l'air d'être à son goût et il me le dégrafe et l'envoie valser aux cinq cents diables. Je lui enlève son boxer pendant qu'il m'ôte ma petite culotte trempée d'anticipation.

Ses doigts trouvent seuls leur chemin dans mes replis féminins tous palpitants tant il est un expert dans le domaine et j'en jouis presque immédiatement, ce mec à des doigts d'or, il a raté une vocation de pianiste pro, je vous jure, c'est pas possible que deux doigts, un médius et un index, puissent procurer autant de plaisir.

Il voit que je n'en peux plus, mais il continue de me faire attendre et réciter un poème, c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, mettant chaque vers en pratique sur mon corps qui le réclame à mort et qui l'implore d'arriver à la chute:

« Je veux caresser ton petit chaton, Vénérer ton temple de Vénus dorée » et un autre doigt vient rejoindre ses frères dans ma féminité frémissante. « Gouter le nectar de tes désirs les plus osés », sa langue vient prendre le relais de ses doigts qui m'enchantent.

« Quand ma délectation serait de te voir, Crier ta joie sous mes doigts, Et t'aimer pour le restant de notre éternité » Ses doigts font un retour en force, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir ma satisfaction, ce qu'il prend comme une invitation à déposer un très chaste baiser sur mon front et sur mes lèvres gonflées par tous les baisers passionnées de ce soir.

Des mecs qui sont poètes à minuit et qui savent en même temps allumer des désirs de malade dans mon bas-ventre et que j'aime à devenir frapadingue, ça court pas les rues et bien moi j'en ai trouvé un …mais putain mort au poète, je veux juste ce mec en moi maintenant, il voit pas que je crève d'envie de lui…

« Tout entier me consacrer et me donner ,A la conquête de ton plaisir sacré, Mon amie , mon amour, mon aimée. » Et là, tout entier, comme il le dit, il entre en moi, je me sens enfin entière. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui depuis toujours. Parce qu'avec Edward, ce n'est pas juste du sexe, c'est aussi se sentir protégée, cajolée, mais aussi s'amuser, rire, pleurer, chanter sous la douche, se disputer, tout se dire, élever Julia, Jake et Kate, faire des choses un peu osées, mais avant tout aimer et se savoir aimée.

Peu à peu des frissons me remontent depuis la plante des pieds jusqu'au bas-ventre, je suis toute animée des soubresauts de cet orgasme intense, et je me dis, que parfois, ça vaut bien la peine d'attendre. Je crie le nom de mon amant aux quatre vents et il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, déposant un baiser de velours sur mes lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, on descend de notre nuage, on se remet doucement, un peu pantelants et on s'embrasse tendrement parce que ça calme après la passion brulante avec laquelle on s'est aimé ce soir.

Nous allons prendre un bain tranquille, on rentre dans notre salle de bain et Edward, penché en avant sur la robinetterie fait couler l'eau chaude, position qui ne me cache rien de son corps admirablement musclé, pour un mec de 40 ans, il est plutôt sexy, mon Eddy et en plus il est toujours aussi bien doté , peut-être moins réactif qu'aux premiers temps mais c'est toujours aussi dingue.

A l'eau de notre bain, il rajoute deux grosses poignés de feuilles de tilleul. On les a cueillies fin mai dernier chez Carlisle et Esmé. Lorsque l'eau semble être à la convenance de mon époux, il entre dans la baignoire lestement et d'un geste, il m'invite à le rejoindre, ce que je fais sans me faire prier en me logeant contre son corps tiède.

Je me laisse porter par l'odeur entêtante de la plante qui infuse et ce parfum que j'identifie simplement comme Edward. Je suis hypnotisée, comme au premier jour.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans notre lit, Edward m'avait enfilé une de mes nuisettes de fine baptiste de coton et mon nez me dit qu'il a commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, je sens l'odeur d'une brioche au sucre, c'est juste enivrant.

* * *

><p>* : Grandement inspirée d'une réplique du film Jeux d'Enfants<p>

** : Le Percocet est un dérivé morphinique pouvant entraîné des effets d'addiction

*** : Si vous n'aviez pas compris le thème The Good Old Days

**** : Stonewall Jackson est un général de l'Armée Confédérée dont descend véritablement Jackson Rathbone.

***** Les vraies paroles :

Annie aime les sucettes, Les sucettes à l'anis. Les sucettes à l'anis D'Annie  
>Donnent à ses baisers Un goût ani-Sé. Lorsqu'elle n'a sur la langue Que le petit bâton, Elle prend ses jambes à son corps Et retourne au drugstore.<p>

* * *

><p>Désolée des 666 notes de bas de page mais j'adore faire ça.<p>

Après la clôture du concours, je publierais des bonus (assez courts) et pas tous écrits s'il y'a des intéressées :

• La première rencontre de Bella et Edward

• Un petit bout d'adolescence

• L'histoire du fameux maillot de bain des 17 ans

• Des choses pas très très catholiques dans une salle de cours

• Edward enchaîné à son lit

Ce sera essentiellement du PWP , de l'exercice de style en matière de lemons.


	2. Petit message

**_Petit message_**

**• Merci d'avoir lu cet one-shot.**

**•Cet one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre du Graduation and Prom Contest,dont les votes sont officiellement ouverts. Vous trouverez ce qu'il faut pour accomplir votre devoir électoral sur le profil du concours et sur celui de melacullen.**

**• Je sais que vous accomplirez ce devoir en toute âme et conscience et j'encourage les autres participantes en leur souhaitant bonne donc lire leurs textes, ils en valent vraiment la peine. Je remercie également melacullen d'avoir organiser se concours.**

**• Les bonus seront bientôt publiés, j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt au détour d'une review ou sur l'un de vos one-shot ou de vos fanfics.**


	3. Bonus

**Petits bonus**

Ces petits bonus sont essentiellement des exercices de style plus que des vrais bonus-deux lemons sur trois bonus- mais je les laisse à vôtre appréciation.

* * *

><p><strong>•<span> Bonus n°1 : First time : Meeting at Thriftway<span>**

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, il est neuf heures et le Thriftway de Spoon City vient d'ouvrir ses portes à son aimable clientèle. Aujourd'hui Elizabeth Swan et sa fille entrent dans le magasin en même temps que Esmé Cullen et son fils.

Par un hasard de circonstance leurs enfants ont le même âge,6 ans, et sans le savoir ,ils seront dans la même classe de CP. Le destin fait que Mesdames Cullen et Swan se retrouvent ensembles à la caisse unique.

-« Bonjour Esmé. Comment allez-vous? »

-« Bien, bien merci Elizabeth. Edward et moi nous préparons la rentrée. »

-« Ma Bella rechigne à faire les courses, vous en avez bien de la chance. »

Les deux mamans discutent bien tranquillement, inconscientes de ce qui va se passer d'ici quelques minutes et échangent quelques banalités sur un ton badin

Soudain, un petit garçon aux cheveux cuivrés si savamment ébouriffés que l'on croirait que c'est fait exprès émerge de derrière les jambes de sa mère. A cet instant, il croise le regard chocolat d'une petite brune. Il ne se rend pas encore compte que ce regard va changer le reste de sa Vie et qu'il sera totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'Isabella Marie Swan et que pour le restant de ses jours il sera enchaîné à cet amour.

En aidant sa maman à ranger ses courses, car Edward est déjà prévenant, ses parents l'ayant bien éduqué, il lui fait une confidence : « Tu sais Maman, quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec Belle » Esmé sourit tendrement à son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>•<span> Bonus n°2 : <span>Enseignement**

Ma classe et moi, nous devions aller à la bibliothèque du lycée pour qu'elles préparent des exposés de littérature. Judith, la documentaliste me l'avait laissé pour l'après-midi. Et j'en connaissais tous les recoins et même l'annexe que j'avais fait aménager.

Je savais que Bella devait venir avec sa classe de 10h à 12h. Et rien que d'y penser, mon cœur faisait des saltos dans ma poitrine. Qu'elle était belle mon Amore Mia. Elle venait de franchir la porte de la bibliothèque, aujourd'hui encore plus en beauté qu'hier, j'aimais beaucoup sa robe bleu marine et blanche qui lui donnait un air de petite fille bien sage...même si moi je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Pendant qu'elle donnait ses explications aux élèves qui devaient utiliser des logiciels aux noms barbares genre Géozébra ou Géoflan (A/N: les vrais logiciels se nomment Géogébra et Géoplan), je la dévorais des yeux, connaissant par cœur la moindre de ces courbes exquises qui m'émoustillaient au plus haut point.

Heureusement que j'étais assis derrière mon PC parce que sinon, mon entrejambe fortement malmené aurait fait ricaner les ados . Merde, une des élèves me demande de lui expliquer un truc qu'elle n'a pas compris sur l'ordi,, je dois me lever et c'est là le problème.

J'implore ma femme de me secourir dans la langue qu'elle parle aussi bien que moi, le français. Je lui fais comprendre que j'ai un BIG matter et que ça me gêne un me réplique que ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si je suis dans un état pareil. Je vais quand même pas montrer à 30 ados que je crève de désir pour leur _sexy maths teacher_.Finalement,elle se lève et résout le problème , un petit sourire goguenard flottant sur ses lèvres mais à l'embrasement de ses joues, je devine que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des envies inavouables en ce moment.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous retourner dans la préparation de leurs exposés, je discute avec mon amante dans un français rapide pour que nos manifestations secrètes du désir que nous avons l'un de l'autre restent secrères.

Même si je crois qu'il y'en a une qui comprend, mais je sais qu'elle ne répétera rien à personne...même si parfois j'ai la bizarre impression qu'elle lit dans mon esprit. Enfin bon, ne virons pas paranos.

Quand nous voyons que les gamins sont suffisamment dans leur sujet, nous partons nous réfugier dans la réserve, à côté de la Bibliothèque des Plaisirs Condamnés. C'est à dire les plus belles pièces de la littérature dont une édition originale brochée des Fleurs du Mal de ce cher Baudelaire. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il veut dire mais les plus belles choses sont souvent celles que je comprends le moins.

Vu que nous sommes pressés et que nous ne devons pas nous faire prendre, je referme la porte de la réserve. Et je décide avec l'accord de Bella que nous garderons l'effeuillage complet pour ce soir. Je lui enlève juste sa petite culotte de soie bleue, Mmh, elle m'aide à baisser au minimum mon pantalon.

Je titille ses plis féminins et je sens que son antre est bientôt prête à m'accueillir. Pendant ce temps, elle caresse mon vit que je sens tout palpitant. Je prends dans l'édition truquée de La Fécondité de Zola, une de ces capotes que vos compatriotes appellent anglaises et puis j'entre en elle, et là je me sens bien, je me sens heureux, je suis à la maison.

Un brasier me consume et à quelques minutes d'intervalles et de va-et-vient salvateurs, nous sommes irradiants de plaisir Tout bouillonnants, le sang pulse dans mes veines, je le sens devenir brulant et nous sommes à l'apogée du plaisir humainement accessible, j'embrasse Bella amoureusement. On se remet dans un état présentable, je recoiffe ma chérie, parce que d'être prise sauvagement sur une table dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, ça décoiffe. Mais, méchant comme je suis, sachant que le cours sera bientôt fini, je garde sa petite culotte en otage dans ma poche.

* * *

><p><strong>•<span>Bonus n°3<span> : Tisser des liens**

Nous étions partis en vacances et nous avions choisis d'aller sur la côte. Ma chère femme m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait préparé une petite surprise et je vous assure, dans l'avion j'avais été intenable.

Le soir de notre arrivé, Bella sortie de la salle de bain vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc ouvert à souhait mais qui en même temps me laissait imaginer des choses ...je sus qu'elle avait prêtée une oreille plus qu'attentive à notre discussion sur les fantasmes que nous avions eu à 16 ans. Elle était simplement exquise, la paire de Ray Ban de la secrétaire studieuse venait compléter l'ensemble délicieusement.

Et j'avais du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus de suite. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et elle me dit : "Monsieur, j'ai perdu votre dossier X, vous m'en voyez désolée ..."Je lui répondis prestement, ravi de ce jeu de rôle, "Ce n'est pas bien Mademoiselle, je vais devoir vous punir..."

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais emporté une étole de soie pourpre, je le pris dans ma valise et je le posais sur le petit bureau de notre chambre d'hôtel. Je lui retirais délicatement mais avec empressement ce chemisier blanc, je liais ensembles ces deux mains à l'aide de l'étole et je me mis à couvrir son corps laiteux de baisers suaves que j'espérais être capables d'allumer une petite flamme dans ses replis féminins.

Lascivement mes doigts firent leur chemin jusque sa taille et je lui ôtais sa petite jupe noire et d'un même geste sa petite culote affriolante. Je sens que mes caresses lui font de l'effet tant elle est trempée et j'enlève lestement mes vêtements. Il ne reste que mon boxer douloureusement tendu.

Et après plusieurs caresses de plus en plus poussées, mes doigts sont remplacés par ma virilité qui entre en elle avec vénération et je me sens bien, à l'étroit, mais bien. Je commence mes va-et vient et elle me fait clairement entendre que ce que je lui fais est bon.

A la voir montée petit à petit vers l'orgasme, à être secouer par des salves grandissantes de plaisir, je ne boude pas le mien et presque à l'unisson nous ne faisons plus qu'un corps hermaphrodite gémissant tout son plaisir. Nous redescendons peu à peu,on se rhabille, on se remercie, on s'embrasse, on s'aime.


End file.
